


Stupid Powers

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, fan kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Me and my friends made some fankids... we care them like, an obnoxious amount.
Kudos: 3





	Stupid Powers

"Are you okay?" Sitting next to Fennita was a concerned child, blinking curiously at the Roughhouse. Fennita jumped slightly, staring at them and looking them up and down. The accent was weird, but not too shocking. "Don't look so spooked. I'm just another kid" the girl stuck her tongue out, and smiled gently.

Fennita gave a little shrug and hummed, "Yes, i'm doing perfectly fine. My parents are off making sure my little sisters are alright." "They left cha here?" She tilted her head, and simply got another weak shrug from the boy. "They do it alot. The twins can like, teleport, and they're too young to be mature with it." 

A snort, and the girl leaned back on the bench, tilting her hat over her eyes. She couldn't be more then seven- maybe a year younger than him. Fennita raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is... something amusing?" 

"Young epithet users are assholes growin' up, think they're special cause they got their magic powers sooner." she flicked the air and let a spark of energy come out of it, chuckling "Kids need a taste of the real world."

"You're... younger than me." She moved her head to the side to look at him with one eye- curious, but threatening in a way, and Fennita moved away slightly. "Yeah, I know. You're a Roughhouse- the Fennita boy. Papa told me I had to 'make friends' that weren't online on roblox and minecraft. So I decided to tackle one of Dad's family friends." 

Fennita frowned and rose a finger to comment, before focusing on the hat. Oh. Hm. He scooted away more, and the girl laughed to herself "I ain't gonna use Hollywood Jr on ya- You're a sweet kid, I can already tell! an' besides- I haven't even introduced mahself!" 

She sat up more and held out her hand with a little smirk "Bella Felocity." 

"Fennita Roughhouse"

"Can't wait ta see ya around. Now- why don't we find your parents." "...oh, o-okay!"


End file.
